Rebeling is just a phase
by Ave-Three
Summary: Liechtenstein is being tired of being told of what to do by Switzerland. That picture is mine. I am sure that this story is to change rating considering that Liechtenstein is a hormonal little girl. AustriaxLiechtenstein and LiechtensteinxSwitzerland. Country names are used.
1. Tester Chapter

I thought it was the end for me. No one had money, everyone was hungry, and I had no strength to keep running anymore. Because if I stopped running, what was to become of me? Would I just vanish into the rain or the puddles that I heard splashing under my feet? The cobblestone street was echoing my what was left of my little shoes. I heard a tear coming from my shoe that latched it closed. I tried to catch myself but the cobblestone was just so slippery. I fell onto my face and contimplated getting up. I couldn't get up my knees would not allow it. Instead I crawled to the nearest wall in the alley. The wall was the only thing that supported me. The rain felt good on my newest cuts. My knees were brought to my chest so I could contribute my tears to the cuts. Could it be any worse? Yes, it was about to. A strange man was approaching me, maybe to put a end to me. Was I to die so young? "Make it quick," I said aloud.

"What?" the man said.

"If you are going kill me or otherwise do it quickly." I turned my head to look up at the predator. Instead I was looking at a hand.

"Get up, you will soil the remnants of your dress," he demanded.

I reached for the hand slowly. He impatiently tugged me up, unaware of my knees. I stood shakily.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"my knees.." I responded.

"What about them?"

I looked down. Was it not obvious they were bleeding?

"Here, let me put you on my back..." Too late, I was already in his arms.

"Ja, I guess it would be innappropriate since you are in a dress.."  
I just shook my head in agreeance. There was something about his eyes. So focused and determined. My only responsibility right now was holding a umbrella over me and my rescuers head.

He caught me looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"What is your name?" I avoided his question purposely.

"I am Switzerland. You may call me big brother though, considering that I am adopting you."

Author's Note: I love Liechtenstein! Not nearly as much as the Holy Roman Empire though. Em, this is a tester chapter; anyone want to me to continue? 


	2. Being Considerate is over rated

Author's note: Despite the reviews I did or did not get... I am continuing :P Just so I can get these ideas out of my brainball.

I love brother. I would do anything for him. Lately, he has been a real asshole though. I understand that he is trying to protect me but come on! I might as well be his child. There is a reason why he gave me a gun: to use it. I don't see myself using it anytime though. He is always there; even when I do not want him there. Brother insists that I go with the store to him, everyweek, on the same time, right around the time that Austria goes shopping as well. I am beginning to think he just goes to harass him. "Bruder, do you go to the store to harass Austria?" Switzerland turns his head to face me quickly. "Let me explain, I go for the cheese, deals, and free samples. That 'man' goes to bother me." He said while tying up his shoes.  
Why won't brother admit it? I believe that he just keeps me around to separate him from Austria. "Please come to store with me, I would not have to worry if you were not alone," Switzerland was concerned for my well being. Well, I am just fine! Didn't he teach me how to handle a gun safely? How to shoot to injure and how to shoot to kill? All I needed was sitting right there in that drawer and by the doorway...and the kitchen.. and in emergencies a gun in my pocket. Bruder grabbed his umbrella and was heading out the door.  
He needs to trust me more. I pouted my lips and walked into the kitchen to fix myself a snack until I saw Bruder's coat on the table. Ah! and his Swiss army knife! Why would he ever leave that. I tossed on the coat and took the knife into my hand. I ran out the door and tried to steer myself through the maze-like corridors. Em, left or right? I heard someone heading up the stairs. Fate must be eliminating that choice. I turned to find I had gone the right way and headed down the stair well just in time to see Switzerland opening his umbrella. "You forgot your jacket!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. He looked up and walked halfway up to meet me. "Here, Bruder." I said as I was taking off the glasses. "I can not believe you forgot you kni-" The last part of the word knife was screamed. My hand became warm with a liquid... It was sort of soothing but I do not feel to good now.  
"Liechtenstein! How can you be so spacey all the time! You knew damn well that, that knife was a switchblade!" "I am so sorry Bruder... I.. wanted to be considerate for once." "You are causing me more problems, please hand me the ribbon in your hair." he said with a hand waiting to receive the ribbon.  
I reached up and took out the purple ribbon slowly, regretfully. Hopefully this will teach me to be less considerate. I love this gift Bruder gave me. But now it is being wrapped around my hand, being stained with my blood. Gah' I hate my self. After mentally slapping myself around for a bit, Bruder was finally done wrapping my hand. He looked up to survey his work and looked a displeased with his bandaged. "..lack of equipment.." I heard him mutter. What a waste of my ribbon then. Hmm.  
"Come on Liechtenstein, we need to dress this properly," he said leading me by my uninjured hand to the room.  
"Yes, Bruder, we need to get me a new ribbon too." 


End file.
